


Rainy Retreat

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: Takes place during the rain cut scene on Eggecutor(?) island. Mizuki and Lilie seek shelter from the rain and do a bit of bonding after retrieving the moon flute.
Relationships: Lillie /Mizuki | selene
Kudos: 24





	Rainy Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is actually what made me ship these two. I've been wanting to write something involving these two for a while but haven't gotten around to it until now. Hope you enjoy :3

The sound of pattering rain and dripping water was almost blocked out by the sound of your labored breathing. The downpour had chased off the heat and humidity in the air and brought with a chill that was only made worse by your damp clothes.

Lillie flashes you an exasperated smile as she shakes off her sun hat. “We're lucky this alcove was here, aren't we, Mizuki?”

You nod in agreement, and plop down on the ground. The excitement of finally having the moon flute had worn off and had left you feeling more than a little tired. With night rapidly approaching, you had been looking forward to a good nights rest at the pokémon center. It was only in moments of downtime like this where you fully felt the weight of just how much you were doing. If someone had told you you'd be talking to legendary pokémon and traveling through space when you left Kanto you might have looked at them like they had sprouted a second head! And now the impossible had become your reality. When all this was said and done, you weren't sure anything would be able to surprise you.

Lillie eases herself on the ground beside you, wary of her dress getting dirty. Not that you could blame her, you couldn't imagine how hard it was to keep all her clothes so white.

She tucks a chunk of her damp hair behind her ear, and wistfully stares out at the rain. It felt strange seeing her so lost in thought. Usually she'd just as you if something was bothering her. “What's wrong?”

“Oh! No, nothings wrong I was just remembering something.” She smiles to herself and glances over at you. You angle yourself towards her and lean forward slightly, encouraging her to go on. “Promise you won't laugh?”

You nod.

“Well...when I was little, I watched this movie where people were singing and dancing in the rain. It looked like so much fun that I wanted to try it myself. The next time it rained I snuck out of the hose. When my mother spotted me she ran right out there with me without even grabbing an umbrella. She was a little mad at first, but then she stayed outside and played with me. Of course, we both got sick afterwards, but she let me stay in her bed and I was so excited I could hardly sleep.”

Lillie's expression darkens as she worries at the hem of her skirt. “Then everything changed. My father disappeared and she got so wrapped up in work. I was so helpless for so long... Even now sometimes it seems like there's nothing I can do but...” She turns to you, her green eyes burning with determination. “Then I met you, Mizuki. You're so confident, and you just do things without thinking sometimes. When things aren't looking so good, you always seem to be there to make things easier. You do so much for me, and I'm really grateful for that. I don't think I'd have made it as far as I have if it wasn't for you. Slowly but surely, it feels like helping you out like this is helping me grow too.”

Thinking back, you never needed to give helping her a second thought. From the moment you saw her, it just came naturally to you. Even if she hadn't asked you to walk Mahalo Trail with her that day, you might have just asked her to accompany you instead. When you had her and your pokémon at your side, you just knew you could do anything.

Knowing she felt the same way made you really happy.

Lillie laughs nervously and waves off her praise. “Look at me, rambling away. You probably didn't want to hear all that...” She flinches when thunder sounds in the distance. You laugh quietly in spite of yourself.

“No way!” You catch her hands in your own, feeling a wide smile spread across your face. Her skin was a lot softer than yours. “You've done a lot for me too! I'm really happy you're my friend Lillie. My best friend. As long as you're with me, we can do anything, so I'll keep you safe, and you keep depending on me. No matter what!”

Color rises to her cheeks as she becomes flustered. She sucks in a breath and stares back out at the rain. Whatever she was going to say, if anything, it had died on her lips. She slips her fingers in-between yours.

The fatigue you had felt earlier melted away and replaced by excitement. All this talk left you feeling prepared for what you were about to face.

Thunder rumbles in the distance again, farther this time. If it hadn't been for the flash of light on the skyline you would have sworn you imagined it. The patter of the rain slows. “Say Mizuki, what are you going to do when your done with your trial?”

You hum thoughtfully, turning your head this way and that. You hadn't put much thought into it. Just because your trial was over, it didn't mean your journey was. You wanted to get stronger, so then you could handle any problem Lillie could throw at you! _Maybe I don't tell her that last part though._ “I'm going to keep training. Someone who's been chosen by the Tapu and Lunala can't be a pushover, right?”

A small, sad smile crosses her lips as she pulls her hands from yours and stands. “You sure didn't think long about that.” She pauses and glances back at you. The clouds slowly begin to part, and reveal the vast night sky overhead.

You join her at the mouth of the alcove as the last of the rain falls. “What about you? Are you going to start yours? I think it'd be fun to help you like you helped me.”

Lillie seemed taken aback and laughs nervously, waving off the idea. “I couldn't impose on you like that! Besides, I'm not sure. With everything that's going on I haven't really had a chance to think about it....” She trails off.

You both turn your direction towards the sky as a shooting star streaks across the sky. “Lillie, quick! Let's make a wish!”

You clap your hands together and screw your eyes shut. Even though you said that, you didn't have anything to wish for. In the moment there wasn't anything more you could possibly want. As long as Lillie was by your side, you'd be happy.


End file.
